


Switching Up Heads

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Basically their memories got twisted up, Gen, Have an idea and went through with it, Multi, Other, sorry if it's confusing, they kinda switched memories (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: With each of their minds jumbled and clueless, new and false memories are formed.Arthur with the memory of his best friend being the beast that tore off his arm, Vivi eager to prove her lover's innocence went out and searched for him, wherever he may be, and Lewis? Lewis haven't gotten a single clue as to why he's still here, and you know, not in the afterlife.





	Switching Up Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, I was reluctant to post this, sorry if it was confusing, I'm not even sure the concept even makes any sense, hope you'll enjoyed it regardless

After they woke up from the cave, and Arthur lost his arm, he remembered Lewis smiling wickedly, preparing to tore off his arm, he could still feel the excruciating pain, Lewis wasn't Lewis, he was a monster and he'll get rid of him, that wasn't Lewis.

He stared at the bandaged arm, he didn't even scream, he could still feel his arm there, clenching in a fist full of fury, he'll find him and get rid of him, he could still remember the way he looked, he growled.

Arthur bares his teeth, eyes flowing with tears, how could Lewis deceived everyone like that? He trusted him, Vivi trusted him, hell, his family trusted him, but how could they when they didn't even know his last name? That he was actually a supernatural monster?

A monster that tore off his arm, evil purple irises staring down at him.

Okay, Lewis you wanted to play a game? Let's play.

___________

Vivi woke up, not knowing what happened, when she asked about Arthur, they said he's still in operation, she widened her eyes, what happened?

She asked the doctor what happened to him, he told her that he lost his left arm.

Then, after moments of thinking, she asked where Lewis was they said they couldn't find him.

Vivi felt like her heart stopped, what? They couldn't find him? Where could he be?

A week has passed and Arthur woke up, she was surprised when he only sat there, grazing his bandaged stump, Mystery rustled in her purse then his head popped out.

He looked.. surprisingly calm, as if he knows what happened and he already accepted it. 

Vivi went to his side, grab the nearest chair and sat near his bed. The grip on the straddles of her purse tightened.

"Hey.. Arthur, how are you?" Arthur didn't respond, Vivi could hear how labored his breath was.

Vivi was unsure of what to do, normally she does, but this time around, she didn't know how to handle Arthur being quiet and unresponsive, was he grieving? Is he angry? She looked down, deep in thought.

"I'm.. fine," Arthur finally responded, Vivi quickly looked up at him, hoping to see some eye-contact, she could see his eyes although he wasn't looking at her, his eyes was solemn, tears pricking at the sides, his eyebrows were furrowed.

He was crying.

"Arthur." Vivi finally gained the strength, "Do you know what happened?" she asked, sternly.

Arthur's head whipped at her direction, an unexplainable look etched on his face.

He turned away and clenched his hands to a fist.

"So you do know! Arthur please tell me what happened, tell me where I can find him."

Arthur squared his shoulders.

"Please Arthur." Vivi stood up and try to catch his eye, Arthur finally looked at her, anger in his eyes. Rage and fury was eliminating from him, but he was calm, that was how Arthur was, when he's angry he could barely talk, and his eyes would swell up with tears to accommodate his intense feelings.

Those weren't sad tears.

Those are tears of anger and that look, that look of betrayal.

Mystery was confused, he jumped off Vivi's purse and onto the bed, careful not to fall or surprise Vivi, he slowly walked to the bed, Vivi looking at him attentively, she helped him out a bit, then he was fully out.

He wanted to comfort his second owner.

"Th-that monster tore my arm off!" Arthur growled.

Mystery whimpered, he stepped away from his furious owner. Then his other owner piped in. "What are you talking about?" Vivi asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That bast— Lewis, tore my arm right off." Arthur tried to calm himself and failed.

"That fucking bastard tore my arm right off Viv! He's a fucking monster."

Vivi's hand clenched the straps of her purse so hard, that her knuckles turned white.

"What are you talking about!?" Mystery was wondering the same thing, what was he on about?

"Lewis isn't what he looks like, he's a fucking monster!"

Wait.

Wait a minute.

Is Arthur mistaken him for.. Lewis?

But how? He.. no, the demon pushed Lewis but surely Arthur would've seen it, it's still his body, his eyes.

But..— did he forget? 

Did he forget what happened like Vivi did?

"What are you on about, Lewis wouldn't tore off your arm, he couldn't! How could he?"

"He's a fucking monster Viv, a fucking monster that only cares about himself."

"That isn't true, you know that's not true!"

Then they argue back and forth, each word they spat at each other making the temperature go a few degrees higher. This wasn't their usual banters.

"He wouldn't, he couldn't!"

"I-I need to find him! Then—then.."

"Then we could finally get rid of him."

"No! I'll prove to you that he's innocent!"

"Face it Vivi, even if you find him, it doesn't change the fact that he's a fucking monster."

"No! No he isn't!"

Mystery whimpered at the horrific sight, Vivi was tearing up, her hair a mess from days of worrying and guilt, Arthur's posture was firm, his eyes were bloodshot and furious.

They're yelling back and forth,until they make up, Arthur realizing how insensitive and a bit selfish he was, Vivi reasoned herself multiple times, now Vivi was crying, she sat back down and bury herself in the sheets, Arthur ran a single hand through her frizzy blue hair.

Mystery whimpered and nuzzled his blue-haired owner, Arthur looked out the window, still petting Vivi's hair to soothe her down, the shock of it all shook her to her core.

Her usual upbeat and can-do attitude shattered with doubt and worry, Arthur looked so sure of himself that Arthur called his best friend a bastard, a monster, without a hint of doubt.

Arthur wasn't the type to be so sure of himself, but he was.

But that couldn't be true, it just couldn't.

She needed to find him, God knows what Arthur would do.  
__________

Lewis woke up, he saw stalagmites around him, he didn't remember anything.

What happened? He assumed that he died, a simple accident.

He saw his corpse hanging on a few stalactites, cold and unmoving, he was right. 

He's dead, alright, he presumed he was a hiker of some sorts, this is, after all, a cave, that would made sense, he tripped and fell. Made sense, accidents happened and people die.

But why was he still here, when he tried to remember where and how he get here, his brain blacked out, then he fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Mystery what happened to these kids? And how is this even possible?


End file.
